My Death, My Story!
by IAmThePokemonprincess
Summary: My first story.Drew's cousin gets jelous of May and decides to do anything it takes to make Drew her's.Oh,and one more thing this is no joke! Characters' ooc. This is rushed!
1. Chapter 1

**My Death, My Story!**

_Chapter 1_

Hello my name is May Maple and this is the story of my death. But don't you worry because everything worked out in the end and you will find out how by reading this! It all started when I was staying at La Rousse in the summer. This is how it go's...

I woke up in the morning with a huge yawn, I looked at the clock and nearly screamed. It was nearly eight! I was supposed to be at Drew's by nine. If I have to miss food time, as I like to call it, he will be in for a huge punch up! When I had done everything half an hour later mum took me to Drew's. When I got there five of his eight sisters came rushing up to greet me. "May, your hear!"said Alice. "Hi, it's been a while!" added Samantha. "Wow, you have grown a lot May!" said Jade. "Ok, just calm down already!" gasped May. "Hello May, good to see you made it!" said Drew. "Oh, hi Drew good to see you." replied May. "Drew, your cousins are here." called his mother. All his sisters groaned. "Here comes trouble!" said Amy. "Watch out May!" said her twin Annabelle. But Drew just gulped and said, "Mary isn't going to like May being here one bit!" When Mary emerged she was smiling, that is until she saw May. "Hello", she said, "What's your name?" "My name's May Maple, pleasure meet you." said May. "I'm sorry but I have to show May her room now." Said Drew. "Ok." Said May and was just about to follow him when Mary stepped in front of her and said, "Don't you dare get any ideas because he was always meant to be with me!" Then she walked away. When they were at the room May was gobsmacked. "This room is huge!" she said. "Yes and the best bit is that my room is right next door." Drew said. A few hours later Annabelle popped her head round the door and said, "Come on, were having a water fight." On that note they ran out of the room. "There you are!" cried Laura(Another of Drew's sisters). "What are we waiting for? asked Stefine(it's pronounced Stefanie). "FIGHT!" yelled Hannah. Before long Mary joined in and it was going so well until May slipped and fell, pushing Drew beneath her. "Wah!" screamed May. When she hit the ground she found that she was actually kissing Drew on the lips. Mary quickly jumped up from where she was sitting and ran off crying. "I'm so sorry." stammered May. "Don't worry May." reassured Drew. "Who wants to make lemonade?" asked Laura. May looked at Laura and noticed that she had her long green hair in a style that somehow reminded her of Solidad. "Home made lemonade is really tasty and is even better when made by Laura!" shrieked Samantha. When they had made the lemonade May couldn't help but gasp at how nice it was. "This lemonade is really tasty!"gasped May. "Yeah, this is really good Laura, when did you learn how to make it? asked Alice. Well, I've been able to make it for the last 11 years, in other words since I was 4!" answered Laura. "I'm going on a walk so I can train!" said May suddenly. "I will come too." said Drew. When they got outside May called outside all of her Pokémon. "Come on Drew call out your Pokémon too!" called May. But before he could do anything Skitty began to glow white. "oh my, Skitty is evolving." whispered May. A few seconds later where Skitty had stood now stood a Delcatty. Drew didn't wait any longer and called out all his, that is all except Absol! "Why not Absol?" asked May. "I was coming to that, May would you like to try it out in a test battle against me and Absol?" "Of course I would!" snapped May. "Come on out Absol!" called Drew. "Let's show them Delcatty!" said May. "Err, Delcatty what's wrong?" she asked. She looked at Delcatty whose cheeks were bright scarlet. Drew was looking at his Absol who was doing the same. "Holy cracker moly!" said Drew. "I think our Pokémon are in love and that's pretty weird!" he continued. "Del del cat!"(it's not weird it's cute) said Delcatty. "Ab ab sol!"(like you) said Absol. And with that they bounced off and made a nest.


	2. Chapter 2

**My Death, My Story!**

Chapter 2

"Maybe they will breed!" said May. "Yes then we would have lots of little Skitty!" said Drew. "Or they might decide not to breed." Said May. "I think we should sleep outside tonight." said Drew. The next morning Drew took May over to the nest and she asked, "Are those." "Yep they're Skitty eggs." He answered. "Drew, there's 10 of them what are we going to do them all?" asked May. "I know, we can have 1 each and my sisters can have 1 each as well!" said Drew. When they got back to the house Drew's sisters hugged their eggs like crazy. "I can't wait till they hatch!" said Jade. "Did you know about the contest that's coming up?" asked Hannah. "Yes!" said May and Drew together. "Oh my!" said May. "I've forgotten how to look after baby Pokémon." she continued. "I hope they hatch before then." said Amy. "I heard that this contest is a single performance for the first round and a double for the second one." piped Stefine. At dinner May met Mary's brother Mark. "Hello, so you must be May." he said. "And my you are a pretty girl, surely you come from a rich family!" he continued. "Actually I come from a normal family but my father is the Petalburg gym leader!" she said. Drew hated the way Mark was flirting with May. "So you like her?" asked a voice in Drew's mind. "No, of course I don't!" he said to himself. "Oh come on, just look at her. What do you feel?" said the voice. Drew looked at May. He got a strange tingle down his spine. Then he just ignored the voice. "I'm done" announced May. "Ok, I'll get the maid to run you a bath!" said Drew's mother Emily. When she walked out of the room she decided to go into the garden and sit by the pond. She pulled on her shoes and coat and went outside. She had just sat down when she heard something beside her. "Mana, happy, love you!" said the voice. May looked beside her and saw the little Manaphy she had befriended all those years ago. "Manaphy! What are you doing here?" asked a puzzled May. But Manaphy answered that for her by jumping into her bag and coming out with a Poké ball. "So Manaphy, you want to come with me?"She asked. "Mana, mana!"(Yes, of course I do)replied Manaphy. "Alright, just touch this button!" said May. In ten seconds flat Manaphy was caught! "Wow, I actually caught Manaphy!" said an astonished May. "Ok Manaphy, come on out!" Manaphy immediately jumped into her arms. When she went inside everyone was desperate to get a glimpse of Manaphy. As Emily had said the maid had run the bath in her on sweet bathroom. She had just sat down in the bath when she had the perfect idea for an appeal! When the time came to go to bed she had it all planed out! She wouldn't tell anyone about it or they might go out of their way to think of something better. Manaphy wanted to stay out of its Poké ball so she turned a draw into a cot. She paused for a second, she hadn't called Ash and Misty in a while so now would be a good time to do so! "May!" cried Misty almost face planting the screen. When on the phone Misty is so mature, thought May sarcastically."I'm sorry, but I have to train." Said Ash. And with that he turned and bumped into a barrier! "ASH you never learn, never  run into barriers!" said Misty while hitting him with her mallet. May winced at the sound. "Anyway, you will not believe what I just caught!" Yelled Misty...

**Wow, now that was a long wait! 7 months as far as I'm concerned! What do you think Misty caught? It's been decided but why not guess?**

**Disclaimer: I ****don't**** own Pokémon!Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Death, My Story! **

Chapter 3/Final chapter

**Me: Hey people, I'm ba... Why is everyone glaring at me?**

**May: Where have you been? It's bad enough being here normally, let alone being here while your elsewhere!**

**Dawn: This is taking too long.**

**Me: It's better than 7 months, and Dawn you're not even in this story.**

**Dawn: I'm here to make sure that you finish this and type up Betrayal of a...**

**Me: (clamps her mouth) Shhh, it's a secret!**

**Drew: Sorry this isn't any longer than before but this is all that's left.**

**Me: I don't own Pokémon; only the ocs' in this story!**

"Well Ash caught it for me really, but who cares? I'm now the proud owner of a Mew!" "Well, I shouldtell you what I just caught but it can wait 'till next time I see you. Now I have to go watch Nurse Joy check up on my Skitty egg." May replied. "Oh, that reminds me, you're staying at Drew's." laughed Misty evilly. "What? I know I'm staying at.. Oh never mind, later Misty..."

A few days later the words "May is therefore the winner of this Pokémon contest!" rang through the stadium. After the contest May went to find Samantha and said, "Here, I want you to have this!" "But that's your ribbon May." whined Samantha. The tension was building at rocket pace. "I already have 5 ribbons so you can have it." With that they gave each other a warm and embracing hug.

After the contest no one had seen Drew **(A/N Hmm, probably upset about losing the first round!) **but May eventually found him and could only scream as the cliff he was standing on crumbled away.. What she do? Should she A. Dive in to the lake below or B. Go get help? Then, her heart made up its mind and forced her to jump in! "I'm coming Drew!" she cried as she hit the water. She looked franticly and finally spotted his green hair floating; about to go under. It took all her strength but she managed to, somehow, get him to land. No sooner than the dripping water had left them did she say the words! The words that changed her life! "I love you." she whispered...

From then onwards, May and Drew were never apart. It was only a week later that they were watching the sunset; to engrossed to hear Mary come up behind them. She stabbed them both in the back with pure jealousy! "If I can't have you Drew then no one can, and May I thought I told you to stay out of it!" Mary hissed; unable to control her anger. As they died a voice in their heads' said, "It's not your time, and so I revive you." Almost by magic their eyes fluttered open.

_Summing off paragraph _

Three weeks later they had invented double coordinating, and well as for Mary she started dating a childhood friend. And May and Drew's reviver just so happened to be Arceus!

THE END! 

**Me: There; finished. Are you happy now?**

**Dawn: Yep :P**

**Me: Next story coming soon ****!**


End file.
